duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Berkeley Lake Chantry
'Berkeley Lake Chantry was destroyed in the Time of Chaos in May 2012. The following information is left intact to provide reference for how it was before it was destroyed. ' ------------------------------------ Originally a predominantly Hermetic kinfolk chantry based out of the Smiley Branch Library, since the end of the Thunderhole War there has been a heavy Dreamspeaker influence, though truely it is a mishmash of most of the Traditions. The Chantry is still located predominantly in the Smiley Branch Library - an old, solid brick building designed to withstand a siege. There is also a secondary building that is predominantly used as living space. The pride of this Chantry is its massive occult library (not part of the public library area) and three potent nodes supporting a small Horizon Realm. The realm is only accessible though secret catacombs beneath the Chantry and its shielded from outside detection. Only the Elders and Keepers of the chantry are aware of the nodes and horizon realm's existance, and the knowledge is not shared with their Garou bretheren (For fear they would want to claim the nodes as Caerns). Few others are trusted with the knowledge, and to betray that trust would incur severe consequences. When a mage is brought into the 'fold' and allowed to know the greatest secrets of the Chantry, they must go into the Horizon realm and swear an oath before an ancient standing stone, this effectively places a powerful Geas on the Mage, so that if they ever betray the Chantry's trust, they become Gilguled (severed from their avatar). Characters may choose to be already affiliated with this Chantry on creation (or when you transfer them over from elsewhere), but it requires notation in their history of how it came to be. A number of clues have been hidden around the park, in the library, and in the recreation center to lead Awakened mages to discovering the Chantry. And of course there is the option of discovery by association with people who already know of it. A few key notes about this Chantry: *This Chantry maintains close ties to the local Garou (and a few other Fera), specifically the Redemption's Road Sept, though they do have dealings with Spider Lightning as well. The chantry is predominantly comprised of kinfolk mages that have come here from all over the world. *The Occult library (At least most of it, the really good stuff is highly protected elsewhere) and public/living areas are open to all friends of the Chantry. *The practical areas (Research, Alchemical labs, Practice areas, Ritual areas, etc.) are restricted to members of the Chantry only. *The Nodes, Horizon realm, and most of the catacombs are all restricted to Members in good standing of the Chantry who have taken an Oath on the Runestone in the Council Chambers (see the Horizon Realm section below) The three nodes: One node is located directly beneath Berkeley Lake, hidden in a natural underground cave and connected by catacombs formed by the original Council. One node is located at Knockout Steelworks and a description of it can be found there. One node is located high up in the mountains, secluded and protected by the Elder Council member Carl Trask. The Horizon Realm: In the Council Chamber of Berkeley Lake Chantry rests a large Runestone. Any mage who is a member in good standing of the Chantry and gives good faith oath to keep the Chantry's secrets on that stone will find themselves bound to it, and find that there's an exit to the room that wasn't visible before. That exit leads to the Horizon Realm, which is now free for the use of any Member who takes the oath noted above. If one draws abusive amounts of power from the nodes, or betrays the secrets of the Realm's existence, the knowldge of it will be instantly erased from their memory and they will be branded an Oathbreaker (Permanently −3 to all social rolls with mages and sorcerers) The Realm itself is failry small. It is a small village with a bunch of cottages, a garden, a large central manor house, several ponds pooled from rivers, nicely wooded. Very pastoral. ((more to come)) .. Chantry Council *Ailey Huxley, Cult of Ecstasy Adept, Head Councilor *Carl Trask, Dreamspeaker Adept, Founder and Elder Councilor *Elias Iraszewski, Verbena Adept *Jeremiah Sinclair, Order of Hermes ''bani ''Ex Miscellanea *Socrates Houston, Son of Ether/Virtual Adept Chantry Keepers *Aria Gallows, Orphan Adept *Kamin Oluvai, Orphan *Taizha Chiudka, Dreamspeaker Adept Sorcery Instructors Sorcerer characters attached to Berkeley can use these NPCs for the purposes of learning these paths. Actual instruction rolls will require a mail to staff. *Noel Huxley NPC, Artisan of The Fiery Arrow, instructor in Herbalism and Enchantment *David Bishop NPC, Black Fury kinfolk, instructor in Conjuration, Healing, and Summoning/Binding/Warding. Fellows/Full Members *Aislinn Novarri, psychic *Alastair Fairfax, Order of Hermes ''bani ''Bonisagus *F. James Specht, Orphan *Kirsten Nornsdottir, Orphan *Kylie Briggs, Virtual Adept *Leith Black, Dreamspeaker *Lorian Veluchi, Verbena sorcerer *Megara Mayfield-Abbott, Order of Hermes ''bani ''Shaea Initiates *Dora Gael, Order of Hermes ''bani ''Ex Miscellanea *Chase Gaeman, Akashic Brotherhood *Illyana Constantine, Kinfolk sorcerer *Larissa Masters, Order of Hermes ''bani ''Ex Miscellanea *Laura Sinclair, Order of Hermes initiate *Xavier Corvinus, Orphan initiate Associates and Allies *Analiese Sinclair, Fianna *Byron Constantine, Silver Fang Galliard *Angelina Theriot, Glasswalker *Jake Mayfield, psychic *John Deacon Preston, Euthanatos (officer of Othala House and ally) *Keegan Raghnall *Lerrick Walker, Orphan *Rachael Farian, Celestial Chorus *Sheriff Sean Carter, kinfolk *Thekla Walks-With-The-Past, Shadow Lord theurge Category:Mage Category:setting Category:Chantry Category:Node Category:Outdated